


Never Enough

by Mice



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Mild Angst, fairshawlidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: Flynn loved, well, pretty much everything about Mathias, from the bright copper color of his hair to the way his skin smelled when he was asleep at night.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> For BoilingHeart's Fairshawlidays prompt - Feast

Flynn loved, well, pretty much everything about Mathias, from the bright copper color of his hair to the way his skin smelled when he was asleep at night. He'd not really imagined that when they met. The man had been taut as a sail in a high wind and he never smiled, but Flynn suspected he'd have a charming one if he did. His eyes were the kind of green you'd see in emerald rings, glittering in the sun.

It had taken time to pry loose the first smile from Spymaster Shaw. Once he'd seen one, though, Flynn was addicted. It was small and wry and it actually reached the man's eyes. He thought it was possibly the most interesting thing he'd seen in ages, and he'd seen a lot of interesting things in his time. Having had one, he needed to have another, then another. 

They worked together from time to time, but that was more Shaw telling him where to take the champions to fetch azerite than actually doing anything at the same time in the same place. Flynn reported to him, at least. He looked forward to it, though he sometimes thought he annoyed the man more than amused him. When Wyrmbane told both of them they had to go with the Lord Admiral, Magister Umbric, and one of the champions to rob the Zandalari treasury vault, Flynn thought it sounded like it could be a lot of fun.

Ultimately, it was slightly less fun than advertised, and he'd not been able to get away with even one coin from the vaults. They'd battled golems and magic masks and even been chased by a living pile of treasure, which was, admittedly, a new one on Flynn. Usually he was the one chasing it. On the other hand, Mathias had seemed at least a little impressed by Flynn's skill, and when they got back to Boralus, he'd actually deigned to have a drink with him after all the reports were filed.

Some time later, before the Alliance made its attack on Dazar'alor, Flynn invited Mathias home to try some Mildenhall mead. He was shocked when his friend agreed, but their first kiss was sweet as honey on the man's tongue and Flynn knew then that this was it for him. "I have to go with the fleet tomorrow," Mathias told him. "The mission is dangerous, Flynn. I may not return. If too much goes wrong, none of us will." He was solemn and Flynn hated that he'd be waiting in Boralus instead of going with him, but the _Middenwake_ wasn't armed for that kind of battle.

Heart in his throat, Flynn said, "Stay with me tonight. If you're afraid you won't come back, then at least stay with me this once."

Mathias hesitated but agreed. That night, in Boralus, they lay together in Flynn's small bed, making love with honeyed kisses and desperation. He'd stood on the docks and watched the Lord Admiral's flagship leave with Mathias aboard, afraid to his bones that he'd never see the man again. One night hadn't been enough. He'd been shown the feast and given only crumbs. He hoped that soon they'd be lucky enough to share the entire banquet.

It was days before he heard anything. The silence was terrifying.

The Kul Tiran fleet limped home, following in the wake of the Alliance vessels, successful but not triumphant. Mathias returned, shaken and exhausted, with Jaina and Mekkatorque and Greymane. The injured and the dying filled the healer's halls. Flynn brought Mathias back to his tiny flat again and held him through the restless Boralus night. Neither of them slept, too intent on the warmth of skin on skin, legs tangled, their arms around each other. They lay together, silent, with Flynn's face buried in Mathias's short hair, breathing him in like air after too long underwater. It was dawn before Mathias finally slept, and Flynn kept watch, his heart full as a feast as he held his sleeping lover.


End file.
